The present disclosure relates to computer systems and software, and more particularly to techniques for facilitating information exchange between service requestors and service providers.
Information exchange between service requestors and service providers is typically based on a synchronous or asynchronous mode of interaction in which a service requestor or client sends a message to a service provider and either receives an immediate reply from the service provider or waits until a certain period of time to receive a reply from the service provider. The client then typically makes another request to receive additional information from the service provider.
In certain situations, users may wish to view this information as soon as it becomes available. There is a lot of processing that needs to be performed to make this information available to users. As such, improved ways for providing this information to users continues to be a priority.